Not Just Once
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Erik always thought you could only fall in love once in a lifetime. But he finds out that he was wrong. EOC. Rated for later chapters! R&R please! ON HIATUS!


**A/N: OK, this is only my second Phantom fic, so I'm still trying to figure out a writing style for it. This is going to be an Erik/OC fic. Please let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is good, but NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, etc. of Phantom of the Opera. I also do not own the songs Whisper or My Immortal. Those are ownedby the obvious genuis, Amy Lee from the band that I can't spell the name of. Don't sue me.**

**Happy Reading!**

Erik sat in the front row of the newly remodeled Opera Populaire. He now owned the Opera house and was previewing the new actors. It had been 4 years since Christine had left him, and although he was broken by the loss of her, he knew he had to go on. He'd become cold, indifferent since she left him.

A young man came on stage and he stood at the edge of the stage while his "manager" handed Erik the young man's form. Erik quickly read over it.

"Egan, is it?" Erik asked with an eyebrow raised. He was getting tired and every person that tried out for various parts in the productions his theatre would show, he thought of Christine. The young man answered yes quietly. "I'll need you to sing for me then, as your form says you do sing. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Sing the first verse of _Whisper._" Erik replied, his boredom evident on his face, even if it was half covered by the legendary white mask.

The young man's voice rang out, hitting the higher notes, as well as the low ones, very well.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

"That was good. Talk to my assistants and they'll give you all the information you need for parts, times, productions, housing, and such. And send in the next entry please," Erik's voice was becoming strained. He decided he'd listen to this last person and then go to his private chambers. He didn't think he could take much more of this stress.

"Sir?" an older woman tapped Erik on the shoulder. He opened his eyes lazily and took a moment to focus on her. "Pardon, sir, but there's another entry. Here's her form," the woman squeaked. Erik noticed the fear in her eyes but said nothing and took the form. On stage stood a short girl. She must have been 17 at the most. She was a beauty with dark red hair that hung just past her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes that lacked the innocence Christine's had. She was dressed in tight black trousers, black boots that covered the bottom of said trousers, and a half buttoned white pirate's blouse with ruffled sleeves. Erik could barely make out the tight white corset under the blouse, but he could see the tops of her pert breasts through the collar of the shirt. As his eyes were openly traveling down her body, he heard a small cough.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to _audition, _not for you to stare at." her voice was not rude, but stern and polite. Erik raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly.

"It says here that you brought your own song, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you dance as well?" Erik replied. She nodded, obviously bored with questions. "I need the name of the song you're going to sing and I'll need a copy of the music."

"The title is _My Immortal_. And my manager will give you the music after my audition. If that's all, may I finally perform for you?" her voice was sharp and clear. He now looked at her hard. She was fiery, quite the opposite of Christine. She looked dark and she held no reserves or innocence. He waved at her and waited for her to begin. The maid that had woken him earlier began to play a tune on the piano and after a few seconds, the girl began to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

As the song ended, Erik saw the girl's expression. She was lost in the song and she had put all her emotions into it. After the final note had died, she looked at him imploringly. He was speechless. Although when he'd first seen her, he'd noticed the natural beauty she possessed, but now he'd seen the passion and raw emotion in her voice and eyes. There was a darkness that Erik knew too well there and he had to find out more.

"I...I'd like for you to take the lead in the first production. I'd also like to speak to you privately in the back room. Speak to my assistants while I finish this up. Meet me there in five minutes," Erik replied briskly, walking to the corner where his assistants were speaking to Egan.

"Thank you, young man, we'll notify you when a role opens up." Erik said, dismissing the boy as quickly as possible, "I want you to get the script, songs, music, everything for the first production and have it ready in an hour. I've found our leading lady." Erik told his assistants. The girl was heading toward them and Erik nodded to her and started for the back room.

He waited patiently, knowing the assistants were telling her of all the things she'd need to know. When she finally opened the door, she looked happier than she had when he'd first glimpsed her. She smiled at him mysteriously and stepped closer.

"What's...what's your name?" he asked, faltering at her intent eyes.

"Victoria. And your's, sir?" her voice was strong but it rolled over him like melted butter. Ah, this was too much like Christine, yet so different, so dark.

"Erik. Where do you come from, Victoria?" he asked softly.

"London orginally. I moved here two years ago." she replied just as quietly. She was gazing at him questioningly.

"What is it? You look like you want to ask me something..?"

"The mask..." she trailed off, almost afraid to ask why he wore it, because she didn't want to get too nosy. He looked at her for a moment and then sighed defeatedly.

"I'll explain everything at a better time," he sighed again and checked his watch, "It's getting late. Aren't you supposed to be with...someone?" He hoped desperately that she hadn't caught the trace of sadness when he said the last word. She looked at him, confused. Then she understood.

"I'm not..with anyone. I live in a flat two blocks away. Are you with anyone?" Her voice had a tone of confidence, while inside she was praying he'd say no and that he'd like to take her to bed.

"I'm not actually. Well, since you're not with anyone, would you like to have dinner with me?" He couldn't figure out how he'd managed to sound so calm, but he was grateful nonetheless. She smiled brightly. It was the first time he'd seen real happiness on someone's face for quite a long time.

"Of course. But I need to change into something more..appropriate." she looked down at her clothes. He chuckled and lead her into the dressing room.

"All the dresses are brand new, so choose what you like. I need to change as well. I will meet you on stage in half an hour." Erik said taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes went dark with something he didn't recognise, but he smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him so that she'd have privacy to dress.

**A/N: I now command you to review this. You must. Go now, go now and review! D**


End file.
